Email (also referred to as electronic mail) allows users to exchange content across a network. As email gains ever increasing use, however, a heavier corresponding burden is placed on servers to store and maintain data for users. Consequently, management of such a large number of emails may be difficult using traditional techniques. Thus, this burden may slow performance of email functionality at the servers, causing slow performance at a client, which may result in a poor user experience.